


You are my destiny

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair is Jim's destiny.Sentinel Bingo ChallengePrompt: Destiny





	You are my destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 'Only you' by Elvis Presley.


End file.
